Rahasia Dibalik Rasa
by KuroHiruAmano
Summary: Rukia seorang gadis yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi PERSAHABTAN apa pria yang bersamanya itu tau. Apa Sahabat yang membuatnya seperti itu pun tau apa yang Rukia lakukan dan bagaimana perasaan Rukia sebenarnya..  DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RNR PLEASE..


** Rahasia Dibalik Rasa**

**Bleach TITE KUBO**

**Don't like Don't read **

**Not Flame**

Apakah ini semua salahku.

Apakah pengorbananku sia-sia.

Apakah tidak ada rasamu untuk menghargai hatiku.

**_27 Maret._**

Mungkin pada tanggal itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Aku mempermainkan perasaanku dan perasaan sahabatku. Ya, aku menerima dirinya untuk menjadi seseorang penting dihidupku. Munglkin itu adalah keputusan yang terburu-buru.

_Aku hanya mencoba._

_Aku akan selalu berusaha._

_Aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit._

**_30 Maret._**

Maaf, kupikir perasaan ini terlalu cepat. Begitu banyak orang yang tersakiti karena kebahagiaan kita. Kau mengerti. Terimakasih untuk semuanya sobat. Terimakasih untuk tiga hari yang paling menyenangkan.

_Maaf._

_Ternyata aku menyakitimu._

_Hanya tiga hari kau bersamaku dan kita kembali menjadi sahabat._

Sejak itu kau dan aku menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya kau tetap menjadi kakakku dan aku adikmu kita bersahabat. Namun kau tetap membuat hatiku senang, nyaman saat aku bersamamu.

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit dan cinta. kau tau, namun tidak secepat itu aku dapat melupakan sahabatmu yang aku sayang. Dan aku juga tidak tidak mau membuat sahabatku sakit karena hubungan kita terlebih lagi mantan pacarmu yang begitu mencintaimu walau sudah kau sakiti.

_Kakak.. sadarkah kau.. rasa ini membuat gejolak besar dihatiku.._

**_13 April ._**

Ia menyatakannya lagi kali ini dengan sebuah pernyataan seperti puisi. Ia membuat sebuah note pada facebooknya semua teman melihatnya semuanya. Aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dan menjawab semua itu. Dan aku menerimanya dengan segala pertimbangan dan konsekwensi yang akan aku terima. Aku juga telah meminta izin pada sahabatku Rangiku.

**_( FLASBACK )_**

Aku Kuchiki Rukia hanya bisa menjadi sahabatmu. Saat kau memberikan perhatian yang lebih padaku sadarkah kau telah membuat sedikit luka kecilku pada hati ini sedikit menjadi merapat. Tapi, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya sekedar pelampiasan rasamu saja karena sudah terlanjur memutuskan Orohime Inoue mantan yang sangat kau sayangi namun keluarganya selalu menyusahkanmu serta kau tidak dapat mendapatkan cinta sahabatku Rangiku Matsumoto.

Rangiku Matsumoto, ya, ia adalah gadis yang dapat membuatmu senang saat kau sedih ia yang membuatmu tersenyum lagi ketika Inoue membuatmu kesal. Dan aku mengenalnya melalui aku. Aku yang mengenalkannya padamu kalian berteman sangat dekat sampai muncullah perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada diantara kalian yang membuat kalian menjadi pengkhianat bagi pasangan kalian masing-masing.

Aku sudah sering memperingatkan kalian, tapi apa kalian tidak mendengarkannya dan membawanya seperti air yang mengalir. Apa kalian tahu jika aku khawatir, khawatir salah satu dari kalian tersakiti, apa kalian mendengarkan kekhawatiran aku, kalian hanya terbuai kesenangan dan cinta sesaat itu. Saat kau mengambil keputusan untuk menjadikan Rangiku satu-satunya untukmu dan melepaskan Inoue secara sepihak, itu adalah suatu hal yang terburu-buru. Kau lihat hasilnya kak Ishida, kau tidak mendapatkan balasan rasa yang kau inginkan dari Rangiku karena Rangiku lebih memilih Gin Ichimaru yang notabene kekasih yang selalu dinantinya dan sangat disayanginya.

_Melihat itu._

_Aku merasa miris._

_Itu adalah kehidupan._

_Penuh pilihan._

_Kasihan sekali kau yang malang_.

Setelah kejadian itu aku selalu berusaha menghiburmu sahabat yang kuanggap kakak Uryuu Ishida. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku menyesal telah mengenalknmu pada sahabatku. Miris, melihat seorang sahabat yang kusayang menangis, sakit, hampa, hancur itu yang aku rasakan sama sepertimu kakak, tapi dibalik itu kau harusnya sudah siap untuk itu semua. Rangiku tidak salah juga karena mempertahankan kesetiaannya pada Gin.  
_Tapi._

_Dimataku._

_Itu adalah balasan._

_Untuk cinta terlarang kalian._

_Dari situ._

_ Aku selalu mencoba menghiburmu._

Kemudian kita mulai dekat, aku mulai berani menceritakan sesuatu rahasia yang telah kupendam selama 6 bulan ini. "Aku menyukai sahabatmu, Ulquiorra Schiffer seseorang yang sangat misterius dan dingin." Kau pun terkejut saat mendengarnya. Aku tahu pasti kau akan sangat teramat terkejut karena seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang berisik, ceria, bawel dan tomboy menyukai pria aneh dan misterius seperti dirinya. Tapi apa aku salah? Ini adalah perasaan yang kurasakan.

_Aku bercerita._

_Rahasiaku padamu._

_Karena aku percaya kau orang yang tepat._

_Kau mulai membantuku._

_Dan mulai ada perasaan yang melenceng._

Saat itu kau mulai membatuku untuk lebih dekat padanya yang juga sahabatku, aku mulai tau bagaimana dirinya lebih dekat, ia merespon? Ya. Namun respon itu kadang membuatku senang tapi terlalu banyak rasa jengkel padanya. Tapi kau yang menyemangatiku, kau merangkulku untuk tetap berusaha. Meskipun misi untuk membantuku itu sudah berbeda.

Saat itu, kau membuatku nyaman.

Semalam itu kau, aku, Rangiku dan Schiffer jalan bersama-sama. Itu semua karena idemu. Kau membuatku senang. "Terima Kasih kakak." Setelah pulang, malam harinya seperti biasa aku mengaktifkan Yahoo Messengerku. Kau menyapaku, kitapun mengobrol seperti biasanya. Aku mencurahkan semua isi hatiku, rasa senangku rasa. Disitu aku mulai berpikir ini semua karena kau, kau sanagt baik padaku. Kenapa?

Keesokan harinya, kita bersama kau dan aku kakak, kau berniat membantuku menghilangkan rasa kesalku pada Schiffer yang sering membuatku jengkel karena sikapnya dengan mengajakku jalan-jalan hanya berdua.

_Hari demi hari._

_Semakain aku dan kau sering bersama._

_Semakin sering bertukar pikiran._

_Ada rasa baru._

_Kau menyatakannya._

Hal yang sangat membuatku bingung dan sangat terkejut. Kau mengatakan "Kau membuatku nyaman, apa yang kau rasakan sama? Apa hubungan kita dapat lebih jauh?." Tanyanya saat itu. Tuhan apa ini perasaan apa ini, mengapa sulit untuk mengatakan Tidak. Aku menerimanya untuk menjadikan ia seseorang yang lebih d'hatiku dan hidupku.

_Tuhan._

_Apa aku salah._

_Aku tau perasaannya belum sepenuhnya untukku._

_Perasaanku pun begitu._

Jujur pada saat itu aku benar-benar bingung, aku merasa gundah, galau entah bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan. Di sisi lain aku menyukai Schiffer dan sudah lama menunggunya namun kak Ishida, ia selalu ada untukku, sakit hati yang ia rasakan juga tidak jauh karena salahku. Dan akhirnya aku menerimanya aku menerimanya karena merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai orang yang secara tidak langsung telah membuatnya sakit, aku tau semua yang ia katakan bahwa ia mencintaiku sepenuhnya itu bohong karena tidak mungkin melupakan seorang yang sangat dicintai begitu cepat. Seperti diriku yang masih mengingat Schiffer. Namun, aku berusaha untuk melupakannya karena aku sudah bersama kak Ishida dan Schiffer sendiri telah memdapatkan kekasih yang disayangnya.

_Hari demi hari kami lewati sebagai pasangan kekasih.._

Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang kakak sayang dan satu-satunya dihatimu kakak namun itu sulit. Kau tau karena apa? Karena kau selalu mengenang dan kembali ke masa lalunya.

Pada dua minggu kami menjadi kekasih, ia berkata "Maaf Rukia, aku merindukan Inoue." Hati wanita mana yang tidak terpukul saat kekasihnya berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tetap bangga dan berterima kasih karean ia sudah berani berkata jujur walaupun hati ini sangat miris. Sampai dihari ulang tahunku pun ia masih menyimpan sms dari Inoue. Aku berusaha sabar. Aku mengingat pada niatku untuk bertanggung jawab untuk membantu membuat luka hati **SA_HABATKU_** semakin mengecil dan sembuh dan aku ingin ia menjadi seorang motivasi dihidupnya.

_Aku bertahan._

_Dengan niat tulus dari hatiku._

_Walau rasa sakit yang kuterima._

_Mungkin aku hanya gadis bodoh yang berusaha kuat melakukan ini._

_Tapi untukku aku adalah seorang yang kuat, karena kulakukan ini demi **PERSAHABATAN**_.

Hampir tiga bulan kami bersama, namun perasaannya untukku aku hanya merasakan 50 persen saja dan yang 50 persennya lagi entah ia berikan untuk siapa.

Salah seorang sahabatku berkata "kau sangat cinta ya pada Ishida." Aku hanya terdiam dan berpikir. "Apa iya." Namun semua itu percuma kuberikan, sikapnya saja berbeda sekali saat ia bersamaku atau saat dia bersama Rangiku. Sikapnya padaku sangat cuek tidak seperti pada Rangiku ia sangat perhatian. Ingin sekali aku berkata sudahi hubungan ini, namun sulit, ketika aku teringat semuanya dan semua kebaikannya itu tidak pernah aku temui pada pria manapun tapi aku sangat benci pada sifat plin planya.

Dan sampai saat ini aku masih bersamanya, tidak tau sampai kapan aku merasakan kebekuan hati ini kesakitan ini aku selalu berusaha. Tetap menjadi gadis bodoh hingga saat ini dan aku tak tau sampai kapan waktunya tiba untuk memutar balikan semuanya.

_Tuhan._

_Kau maha adil kan._

_Kau tau apa yang kurasakan._

_Aku hanya berharap dan memohon padamu._

_Semoga semua orang yang membuat sesakit ini dapat merasakan yang aku rasakan._

_Semoga niat tulus ini tidak sia-sia._

_Aku tahu, aku bukan manusia yang luput dari dosa Tuhan._

_Tapi, kumohon suatu hari nanti pangeran yang benar-benar mencintaiku datang pa_daku.

**-END-**


End file.
